Déjame Entrar
by PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt
Summary: Qué hacer cuando aparece un admirador de secreto, pero tú crees que estas enamorada de otro te arriesgarías o lo dejarías pasar, el día de los enamorados todo puede pasar, tal vez esa es la persona que esperabas y con ello lo que tanto buscabas.
1. Serena

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son obra de Naoko Takeuchi, solo lo utilizo para entretener solamente sin fines de lucro

Este es mi primer oneshot por motivo de Dia del Amor y la amistad, es mi regalo para mis amigas de FF.

* * *

**DÉJAME ENTRAR**

En una tarde de invierno cuando el cielo se cubre de anaranjado es la época del año es cuando me encanta venir la playa mas cuando se da paso la tarde a la noche para así ver mejor la luna dicen que la mejor se ve en esta época del año y he de confesar que es cierto.

He vengo aquí cada vez que necesito pensar o en tomar una decisión importante, no sé por que, pero este lugar me tranquiliza y hoy es lo que necesito.

Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino tengo 20 años, actualmente estoy estudiando la universidad la carrera de psicología, tengo unos papás maravillosos, ahora que lo pienso me espera un buen regaño, por haber venido sin avisar y por mi llegada tarde jajá, también tengo un hermano menor que me hace la vida imposible pero nos queremos mucho. Por último pero no menos importante mis amigos, Amy la inteligente, Rei la temperamental, Lita la centrada y cocinera, Mina la diosa del amor como se hace llamar, que haría sin ellas. También están Andrew que es novio Lita, Taiki es igual que Amy por algo son novios jajá, Nicolás es callado y tiene mucha paciencia por eso es novio de Rei es el único que la soporta también le ayuda el amor que siente por ella, Yaten el engreído pero nada más es con la gente que no conoce es muy buen amigo es novio de Mina, son totalmente diferentes pero se aman uno al otro no imaginan su vida sin el otro. Y Seiya mi mejor amigo que haría sin él, hubo tiempo que no estaba cómoda con él, porque él sentía algo por mi más que una simple amistad y yo no le correspondía me estuvo insistiendo hasta que se dio por vencido o mejor dicho hasta que conoció a Kakyu el amor de su vida como dice el, estoy feliz por él, recuerdo lo que me decía Rei cuando rechazaba a Seiya **"que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido"**, alguien más linda iba a llegar y me lo quitaría, yo me reía de ella por decirme esas cosas. Pero como podía forzar a mi corazón sentir algo por Seiya nada mas sintió una linda amistad él es una de las pocas personas en que puedo confiar, no me inspiraba nada mas, tal vez porque mi corazón ya estaba ocupado por alguien que ni siquiera sabe que existo que irónico no lo creen.

Eso es lo motivos por lo estoy aquí pensando en olvidarlo o decirle lo que siento por él. El es un hombre más guapo que en vida había visto lo conocí hace 6 años en la Árcade en donde trabaja Andrew, que para mi desgracia o fortuna es amigo de él, me deslumbro desde la primera vez que lo vi alto, ojos color zafiro y de cabellera azabache, cuando tire un examen de 30 puntos no quería que mi mamá lo viera y me castigara, yo como iba saber que le mendigo podía caer en su cabeza, yo me disculpe, pero en cambio el se burlo de mí y me llamo cabeza de chorlito quien se cree para llamarme, me acuerdo y me da coraje, después de ese encuentro no lo pude sacar de mi cabeza día y noche pensaba y soñaba con él, y cuando lo veía de vez en platicar nos peleamos y eso se nos hizo costumbre, en donde sea que nos topamos era pan de cada día, pero ni darme cuenta me fui enamorando de él, como si él era lo que yo tanto había esperado, quizá sea esa la razón de que mi corazón no lo quiere dejar ir. Nadie sabe esto solo yo no he tenido el valor de decírselo a alguien por miedo a que se burlen de mi, haciendo caer de mi nube en el que si podía fijar en mi o mejor aun que amara como yo lo amo.

El otro motivo a que venido es hace como un más o menos apareció un admirador secreto, el cual me manda rosas con una carta cada semana, las cuales siempre llegaban misteriosamente a la Árcade y el maldito de Andrew no me quiere decir quién es el dichoso admirador secreto, según él no sabe quién podía ser, porque siempre las trae un niño y le quiere sacar información pero no puede.

Bueno volviendo en las cartas dicen romántico y lindo que pudiera existir, al principio me resistía a creer lo que estaba pasando o una parte, lo primero que pensé era una broma de mis amigas por según ellas ya era hora de que me enamorara y me dieran una lección o de alguien quisiera burlarse de mi o de hacerme algún daño, ya saben todas las posibilidades de que uno se pudiera ocurrir, según yo habiendo tantas chicas en la ciudad me tenía que pasar esto a mí.

Después de un mes y con cuatro cartas con sus respectivas rosas, le creí lo que estaba pasando era real, cada carta contenía todo el romanticismos con poemas que el mismo escribió o con canciones que a mí me gustan, como podíamos ser tan parecidos o él sabía mucho de mí, cada semana esperaba que llegara a leer que nuevo me escribiría, con el paso del tiempo me fui ilusionando, me emocionaba en conocerlo, saber quién es, como me conoce.

Cuando se cumplió dos meses después de que recibí la primera carta alguien me agrego en el Messenger su seudónimo era Endymion, le cual resulto ser mi admirador anónimo, tal hecho me tomo de sorpresa, no sabía que decir, me puse completamente nerviosa lo que ilógico el no me podía ver, pero bueno le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió lo salude y le pregunte quien le había dado mi correo lo que dijo me desconcertó un poco, **"un hombre enamorado hace lo posible o a veces lo imposible para conseguir lo que quiere"**, ahora si no sabía cómo racionar o decir, lo primero lo que me paso por la mente miedo, si esta obsesionado conmigo cual sería su reacción si yo lo rechazaba, le haría daño a mi familia, amigos o a mí, después pensé que esta tan cerca de mí como sabré quien es. Después de ese episodio hablamos de uno de otro de cosas superficiales, mientras yo mas quería saber más de él su nombre, edad, lo básico evadía esas preguntas. El solo me decía cuando menos me lo imagine lo sabré y yo peleando con el no se me hace justo que sepa todo de mí y yo nada de él, no sé porque mientras más platicaba con él me recordaba a Darién algo me decía o una parte de mi lo quería creer eso, si él fuera mi admirador secreto seria la mujer más dichosa sobre la Tierra, esas cosas solo podían pasar en mi sueños.

Diario platicamos en las noches me decía cosas lindas sobre mí, me daba concejos, no se pero me daba mucha confianza a platicarle mis problemas y viceversa, nos fuimos siendo amigos. Duramos horas hablando y no nos aburríamos en lo absoluto.

En esos días fue mi cumpleaños recibí regalos de todos mis amigos y de Endymion su regalo fue lo mejor un enorme conejo con una docena de rosas, como una persona podría saber tanto de mí y yo en cambio nada, esta situación ya me estaba preocupando o peor aun me estaba enamorando de un completo desconocido.

Mis amigas decidieron averiguar quién podía ser Endymion, la lista no fue larga por cierto, una tarde nos juntamos en templo de Rei el lugar oficial de reuniones de las Sairlos Scaouts, así se llama nuestro grupo jajá, continuando los nombres que resultaron fueron: Diamante, Allan, Kelvin, Seiya y Darién, este ultimo sí que me sorprendió porque las chicas fueron lo que escogieron, fue cuando pregunte por que lo habían escogido a él.

-Ay Serena como eres de tonta, a caso no te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira, mas aun cuando estas con Seiya, se muere de los celos- dijo Rei y yo de que me había perdido-

-Es cierto Sere todos lo hemos notado e incluso los chicos- dijo Amy

-Bueno cambiando de tema, tu quién crees que podía ser- me pregunto Mina impaciente como siempre.

- pues Diamante no puede ser porque es un presumido de lo peor y no creo que tenga el intelecto de escribir cosas tan bonitas- dije

-eso es cierto- todas estaban de acuerdo conmigo-

- Allan él podía ser pero según sé acaba de casarse con Mellisa hace unos tres meses- volví hablar.

-Ahhh- dijeron las chicas

-Kelvin es novio de Molly a igual que Seiya que es novio de Kakyu, los cuales están enamorados de sus respectivas parejas- dije ya desesperada.

- es cierto, como se nos pasó ese detalle- dijo Mina- pero todavía queda alguien-

-¿Quién?- pregunte

- ¡Darién!- gritaron todas-

- están locas, como pueden pensar en el, si él me odia, no puede ver ni en pintura- dije exaltada.

- no Sere, el no te odia solo que no sabe cómo expresar lo que siente- dijo Lita- es una persona muy reservada, fue lo que me dijo Andrew, el podía ser Endymion no hayo otra manera de decírtelo, que por medio de cartas.

-eso es cierto Sere, además no sabemos nada de él, solo que es amigo de Andrew, que estudio medicina y vive solo- dijo Amy

- y a todo esto ¿Qué sientes por Darién?- dijo Mina, esta pregunta me tomo totalmente desprevenida-

-¿yo?, mmm no lo sé, es guapo, pero nunca he hablado con el cómo la gente normal, siempre nos peleamos- esto ni yo me lo creí-

- y por Endymion- esta vez hablo Rei-

- bueno por él una amistad, me gusta platicar y me da confianza- dije-

- ¡qué lindo!- dijo Mina con voz soñadora.

- tienes que poner tus sentimientos en el claro, porque puedes salir lastimada- termino de decir Amy, con esto se dio terminada la sesión.

Cada quien se fue para sus casas, por mi parte decidí y a dar la vuelta por el parque, para pensar todo lo que había pasado en la reunión, porque tenía que salir el nombre de Darién, eso es lo que más deseaba que él fuera Endymion, tan distraída estaba que no fije por donde iba, lo último que recordé fue alguien me tomo en sus brazos, me sentía protegida ahí y vi una luz.

Desperté en un lugar totalmente desconocido, era una recamara de un hombre con colores negros y azules, todo perfectamente ordenado, nunca había visto un lugar así y en la ventana se podría ver toda la ciudad y una hermosa luna en el cielo, el olor de la sabanas se me hacia conocido, pero no podía recordar de quien, extrañaba la sensación de estar protegida, quien habrá sido quien me salvo, primero quiero saber que me paso y como llegue aquí, alguien entro a la habitación no podía creer lo que mis ojos miraban, era Darién, se acerco a mi me toco la cara y me abrazo mientras me decía.

- eres una inconsciente como se te ocurre cruzar la calle sin fijarte- dijo enojado, asustado o preocupado, no supe cómo interpretar su reacción. A caso estaba preocupado por mí no sabía qué hacer o decir, la sensación de estar protegida regreso cuando él me abrazo, como si mi lugar era estar ahí en sus brazos.

- lo siento, que me paso, como llegue aquí no lo recuerdo- le pregunte, inmediatamente se separo de mi, sentía que algo me faltaba como me puede acostumbrar a estar en sus brazos en tan poco tiempo.

- estabas caminando por la calle y la ibas a cruzar, pero no te fijaste que el semáforo estaba en luz verde, casi te atropellan si no hubiera actuado a tiempo ahorita estuvieras en el hospital y no en mi casa, te desmayaste creo que por la impresión o porque te hayas golpeado la cabeza- me dijo tranquilamente y frio, como lo que acaba de ocurrir en verdad nunca paso.

- no, no me duele, estoy bien, creo que es hora que me vaya mis padres a de estar preocupados, gracias por haberme salvado, siento haberte dado molestias- dije con voz herida, tratando de levantarme de la cama me puse de pie y sentí un dolor horrible en mi tobillo izquierdo, casi caigo como un costal de papas al suela a ser por Darién, quien me sostuvo y me volvió poner en la cama.

-no fue una molestia haber déjame revisarte- me dijo tiernamente, estoy empezando a creer que es bipolar. Tomo mi tobillo me puso una pomada y lo vendo- ya esta, te voy a llevar a tu casa, con el tobillo así no puedes ir a ningún lado-

- no es necesario gracias, ya has hecho mucho por mí, además le puedo hablarle a mi papá para que venga por mi-dije nerviosamente algo me decía que él se arrepentía de haberme salvado.

- he dicho que te llevare y ese voy hacer- dijo tajante, me tomo en sus brazos y sus llaves, bajamos al estacionamiento, la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo se me hacia tan familiar como si en otra vida o un lugar yo lo había estado con él, como si yo debería estar ahí siempre, me acomodo en el asiento del copiloto, y el tomo el del piloto.

El camino de su casa a la mía fue de silencio algo incomodo, no me atrevía a romperlo, mi vista fija a la ventana viendo el paisaje y recordando lo había pasado en el día a la conclusión que habías que habían llegado las chicas de que él podía ser Endymion, como pueden creer eso hasta yo lo está creyendo, después de esto no lo creo.

-en que pensabas cuando ibas por el parque- me pregunto Darién

-en nada en especial problemas ya sabe jajá- le dije nerviosa, como le iba explicar, pues en ti creía que eras Endymion mi admirador secreto, pero ahora que lo pienso es no puede ser.

- a caso en el campo del amor- me dijo serio.

- mmm algo hay de eso- dije sonrojada- aquí vivo- dije en un suspiro gracias a Dios llegue a mi casa antes de abrir mi bocota -gracias por traerme, salvarme y vendarme- le dije agradecida y sonriendo.

-no fue nada, a la otra ten cuidado- me dijo con una sonrisa tan hermosa, ahora estoy roja como tomate, me ayudo bajar del carro, me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo a las puertas de mi casa, y mi mamá abrió la puerta.

- Serena, hija que te paso- me dijo mamá preocupada.

-nada mamá, solo fue un accidente, me caí y me torcí el tobillo ya sabe como soy de distraída jajá- dije esperando a que me creyera no quería que me regañara o que se asustara.

-quien es el muchacho con el vienes- ¡oh por Dios! me había olvidado de Darién y que estaba en sus brazos.

-el es Darién Chiba amigo de Andrew él se ofreció a traerme- le conteste a mamá.

- mucho gusto soy Ikuko Tsukino- le dijo con una sonrisa.

- el gusto es mío- contesto Darién cortés.

- pero que distraída pasen- dijo mamá- siéntate, gustas tomar algo- el me acomodo en el sofá de dos plazas y se sentó a un lado de mi

- no gracias señora, ya es hora de que me vaya- dijo Darién.

-ay qué pena, bueno otra ocasión será- dijo mamá – pero llámame mamá Ikuko todos los amigos de Sere me llaman así-

-está bien seño…digo mamá Ikuko- dijo Darién, se puso de pie, se despidió de mi camino hacia la puerta, mi mamá lo acompaño ahí se despidió de ella, por alguna razón me sentí triste cuando se fue.

Subí a mi cuarto, con dificultad aun me dolía mi tobillo entre a mi cuarto en donde entraba la luz de la luna por mi ventana, me recosté en la cama y observándola me puse analizar lo que había pasado en la últimas horas, porque me salvó y se comporto así conmigo, son muchas preguntas y ninguna con respuesta, pensando en eso el sueño me venció.

Después de ese día, algo cambio entre Darién y yo, ya no nos peleamos tanto cada vez que concordamos en un mismo lugar, las chicas lo notaron, me preguntaban el motivo de su cambio, y yo les dije lo había pasado cuando me lastime el tobillo omitiendo lo que sentí estando en sus brazos.

- creo que tuvo miedo de perderte, por eso cambio su actitud contigo- dijo Amy

- buen punto Amy- dijo Mina- pero él la pudo haber salvado porque es doctor y su deber es de salvar vidas- finalizó

-yo estoy con lo que dijo Amy, no creo que nada mas salvó por hacer la buena acción del día, entonces la hubiera llevado al hospital no al su departamento ¿no creen?- opinó Lita-

-es cierto- dijo Rei pensativa-oye Serena que sientes por Darién, mejor dicho que harías si él fuera Endymion-

Esa era una buena pregunta, yo no había detenido a pensar que haría si él fuera Endymion, le declara lo que siento por él, seria la mujer más feliz del mundo o definitivamente esto es un broma él se quiere burla de mí, no hay otra- pensaba sacando las posibles respuesta a esa pregunta-

-Sere, Sere en donde andas- me dijo Amy a darse cuenta que yo estaba metida en mis pensamientos-

-en… la verdad no se qué haría si pasara eso, no creo a Darién capaz de eso- dije pensativa-

-pues piénsalo bien, porque esto puede ser una gran posibilidad- dijo Rei-

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente entre las pláticas de su relación con sus parejas, la universidad, cosas sin relevancia, comimos hasta llenarnos. Ya en madrugada decimos dormirnos pero yo no podía aun seguía pensando en que haría si Darién es Endymion, la única pregunta que no encontraba respuesta el porqué lo hizo así y desde cuando lo planeaba. Así pensando en eso el sueño me venció.

Las notas con su respectivas rosas siguieron llegando y los chat eran más seguido, no entiendo como esta situación se volvió una necesidad para mi, esperaba con ansias la hora para hablar con él y cada semana la carta, hasta que una de ellas me escribió que ya era hora de que lo conociera, que tenía mucho tiempo planeándolo para que saliera muy bien, y yo muy segura acepte, tenía que conocerlo, no podía aguantar más. La cita seria el próximo sábado que fuera muy elegante me dijo y que alguien iba a ir por mí, que no me preocupara por eso, no le quise decir a mis amigas, mejor lo dejaba para después y así les contaría al detalle todo lo que pase.

Regrese a mi casa lo sabia mi mamá me regañó por lo tarde que llegue, el viernes se iría con mi papá a un convenció de su trabajo y Sammy con unos amigos por el motivo del día del amor y la amistad así que estaría sola todo el fin de semana.

La semana paso si ningún acontecimiento importante compre los regalos de la chicas con anticipación para estar libre el fin de semana, nerviosa por lo que ocurría el sábado, mis padres se fueron el viernes temprano a igual que Sammy todo estaba listo solo me quedaba esperar. El sábado llegó ese día me hiso que transcurrió muy lento ya era hora de arréglame y preparar todo en que me vi para escoger el vestido para ocasión nunca pensé que extrañaría tanto a Mina, pues ni modo, tenía que apurarme, me decidí por un vestido estarle gris hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas lo acompañe con unas zapatillas negras y accesorios de mismo color, estaba muy nerviosa la hora acordada casi llegaba, lo bueno que mis papás salieron de viaje y Sammy no estaría así no me preguntaran nada si llegaba tarde o con quien iba. Ya estaba lista faltaban 15 minutos por primeras vez estaba lista antes de salir, empecé a revisar las puertas y ventanas haber si estaba cerradas para hacer tiempo cuando llegó la hora tocaron la puerta abrir la puerta y me encontré con un joven castaño y ojos vedes vestido de traje de chofer negro.

-¿usted es la señorita Tsukino?- dijo el joven.

-sí, soy yo-conteste

-vengo por usted, ¿nos podemos ir?- preguntó, yo asentí, tome mi abrigo y mi bolso, Salí de mi casa, el me abrió la puerta trasera del auto y subí, el por su parte tomó el asiento de chofer, encendió el coche, tomo el camino hacia mi cita, yo estaba nerviosa pensando quien podría ser o a donde me llevaba, mire por la ventana para así poder distraerme y me di cuenta que se dirigía hacia la zonas de los departamentos mas prestigiosa de Tokio, yo ya estuve ahí con Darién cuando tuve el accidente y él me salvó, no puede ser el no puede ser Endymion o ¿si?, el auto se estacionó en el edificio en donde vive Darién, entonces entendí era él. Abrió la puerta del coche, me dijo:

-señorita llegamos- me dijo con una sonrisa y me dio un sobre con una rosa –tomé, suba al último piso y lea la nota, suerte- se marchó, tomé el elevador y abrir el sobre.

"_**A estas alturas ya debes de saber quién soy, por favor escúchame y te explicaré todo, dame esa oportunidad, no te arrepentirás Solo déjame entrar en tu corazón"**_

Si estaba nerviosa antes de venir ahora que sabia quien era, estaba peor trataba de controlarme, tenía la esperanza de que no fuera una broma, el sentía algo por mí, esto me dio fortaleza y llegar a mi destino.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron yo segura salí, la azotea estaba tenía grandes paredes y techo de cristal como un invernadero atreves de ellas se podía apreciar el cielo obscuro y la luna rodeada de estrellas todo estaba perfectamente arreglado, tenia candelabros que daba una tenue daba un ambiente romántico, había un camino de pétalos de rosas de todos colores, el cual llegaba a una mesa para dos personas decorada elegante con una pequeña lámpara parecía como varias velas con pequeñas rosas alrededor de la base, miraba a todos lados buscándolo el observaba a la ciudad me daba la espalda vestía un tuxido negro se nota los músculos de su espalda , volteó hacia mí me sonrió y caminó hasta donde estaba me sonroje ante su mirada profunda, movía mi manos para tranquilizarme.

-gracias por venir, princesa- tomo mi mano y la besó, sentí como una corriente eléctrica me atravesaba, nunca nadie me había llamado así me gustó que fuera él quien lo hiciera –me permites- me dijo poniendo sus manos en mi abrigo, yo asentí.

-¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? Te quieres burlar de mi- necesitaba saber a qué se debía todo esto.

-lo último que haría es búrlame de ti de esta forma, espera y te contare todo- me dijo tranquilo –primero cenamos y podrás pregúntame todo lo que quieras saber de mi.

Era una propuesta tentadora ahora me enterare de todo –está bien, pero me contestaras todo- le dije mirándolo fijamente, el por su parte me sonrió y me guio hacia a la mesa tome asiento y el se encargó de serví la comida –te puedo ayudar-.

-no, déjame atenderte como te mereces- me dijo sin voltea a verme, estas palabras me llenaba de felicidad, por alguna razón me sentía cómoda con el –listo- terminó de hacer todo y tomó asiento. -¿Cuál es tu primera pregunta? –dijo muy confiando y tomando un sorbo de vino.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- pregunté tomando un bocado de comida –esta delicioso ¿tu lo cocinaste?- en verdad tenía un buen sabor, lo voltea ver y se sonrojo ante mi pregunta.

-el 3 de agosto y aprendí solo con unas recetas de mi mamá- contestó –

- y tus padres en donde están, se que vives solo -Por el tono de su voz no sabía si pregunta pero me gano la curiosidad, quería saber todo de él esta es una buena oportunidad.

-ellos fallecieron cuando era niño-dijo con tristeza.

-lo siento no debí preguntar- dije bajando la vista, tonta, tonta me regañaba mentalmente.

-no te preocupes ya paso- dijo dándome una hermosa sonrisa haciendo que me sonrojara –siguiente pregunta- dijo interesado.

-¿Cuántos años tienes y que estudias?- le pregunto necesita saber todo de él no era justo que él me conociera tanto y en cambio yo absolutamente nada.

-tengo 24 años y estudio medicina- dijo tomando un bocado de comida y paso la cena entre preguntas y respuesta a cerca de él, me moría por preguntarle que lo llevo a planear todo y con la ayuda de quien aunque creo que fue su cómplice, pero tenía que esperara el tiempo indicado no puedo echarlo a perder todo lo logrado, llegó la hora del postre el cual consistía en pastel de chocolate y helado de vainilla mi favorita combinación.

–Sabes mucho de mí, no se di asustarme o alegrarme- le dije sinceramente el me dio ese hermosa sonrisa de nuevo que me encanta.

-me interesas Serena, esto nunca me había pasado con nadie, por eso me decidí hacer esto- me dijo serio, sentí que me derretía no podía estar más feliz, pero aun tenia la duda de que era una broma, trataba de sacarme esos pensamientos, no podía la duda me estaba matando.

-¿Cómo planeaste esto, porque razón y quien te ayudo?- le dije llego la hora de la verdad.

-son muchas preguntas no crees- dijo nerviosamente pasándose su mano por su cabello -¿quieres bailar?- me dijo ofreciéndome su mano acepte cambio la canción de fondo la cual era instrumental a una balada romántica.

**Nooooooonoooooooo**

**Uhhhh**

**Aún ni siquiera te tengo**

**Y ya tengo miedo de perderte, amor**

**Qué rápido se me ha clavado**

**Qué dentro todo este dolor.**

-ni creas que me vas a distraer quiero saber todo- le dije mas para mí que para él.

**Es poco lo que te conozco**

**Y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor**

**No tengo miedo de apostarte,**

**Perderte sí me da pavor.**

-no trato de hacer, solo quiero estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible- dijo me sonroje y no supe que contestarle –bueno la verdad, me enamore de ti desde que te vi, pero no sabía cómo acercarme a ti, me decidí por molestarte para llamar tu atención- me dijo con una sonrisa como recordando –me encanta verte enojada y lo gestos que haces.

**No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía**

**No me queda más que hacer,**

**Que hacerte una poesía.**

-no te burles, a veces me hacías sentir mal, con tus palabras- dije bajando la vista, el me tomo del mentón e hiso que levantara la vista directo a sus ojos

**Porque te vi venir y no dudé**

**Te vi llegar, y te abracé**

**Y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras**

**Y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad**

**Te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras.**

**Noooooooooooo**

**Uhhh**

**Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.**

–Lo último que quería era hacerte sufrir- me dijo sincero –tenia miedo de que me rechazaras, no lo hubiera superarlo, verte con alguien más me hervía la sangre- es cierto lo que dijo de Rei a cerca de Seiya de cómo me miraba cuando estaba con él –por eso decidí planear esto con la ayuda de Andrew-

-lo sabía, el estaba metido en todo esto- dije satisfecha –pero como pudo mentirme así-

**Ahora esperaré algunos días para ver**

**Si lo que te di fue suficiente**

**No sabes qué terror se siente**

**La espera cada madrugada**

**Si tú ya no quisieras volver**

**Se perdería el sentido del amor por siempre**

**No entendería ya este mundo**

**Me alejaría de la gente.**

-el lo hizo para ayudarme y dame ese empujón para animarme hacerlo- me dijo –lo de las rosas y las canciones que te dedicaba son mías, el no tuvo nada que ver en eso, todo lo que te dije salió de mi corazón esto lo que tu representas para mí.

-es cierto, todo esto no me estas mintiendo- le dije a punto de llorar

**No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía**

**No me queda más que hacer**

**Que hacerte una poesía.**

**Porque te vi venir y no dudé**

**Te vi llegar y te abracé**

**Y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras**

**Y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad**

**Te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras.**

**Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.**

**Uhhhhhh**

**Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.**

**Uhhhhhhhhh**

**Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.**

-todo lo que te digo es verdad te amo- dijo mirándome a los ojos, mis piernas me temblaba, mi corazón latía con fuerza, en sus ojos me decía que era sincero.

-sabes cuánto espere a que me lo dijeras, se me hace increíble que tú seas mi admirador- suspire no sé en qué momento empezaron mis lagrimas salir de mis ojos –lo de las cartas, las rosas y lo tan parecidos que somos, algo me decía que eras tú, pero me da miedo salir lastimada- no pude continuar sus labios entraron en contacto con los míos por alguna razón le correspondí se sentía tan bien, el me tomo por la cintura y yo pase mis brazos por su cuello para profundizar el beso, no sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así hasta que la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente, nos separamos muy despacio –yo también te amo- me sonrió ampliamente y me volvió a besar.

En ese momento empezó a salir unas canciones de mis favoritas, retomamos el baile y empezamos a cantar los dos en el oído del otro, aunque apenas lo podía alcanzar.

**Si tal vez pudieras comprender**

**Que no sé cómo expresarme bien**

**Si tal vez pudiera hacerte ver**

**Que no hay otra mujer - mejor que tu para mi**

**Si tal vez me harías muy feliz**

**Si tal vez me lo podrías decir**

**Si tal vez detalle a detalle - **

**Podrías conquistarme seria tuya**

**Te quiero tanto tanto tanto tanto**

**Cada día un poco más aha **

**Te quiero tanto tanto tanto tanto**

**Para mí no hay nadie igual**

**No lo hay**

**Te quiero tanto tanto tanto tanto amor **

**Que ya no puedo más**

**Que ya no puedo más**

**Que ya no puedo más**

**Pues tal vez el mundo aprenderá**

**Con nuestro amor lo bello que es amar**

**Y tal vez lo vuelva a repetir**

**Pareja por pareja el mundo entero al fin **

-feliz día de San Valentín- me dijo besándome, es imposible que hayan pasado 3 horas con él, sentía que acaba de llegar –este es mi regalo y lo harías el mejor si aceptaras ser mi novia, sé que es muy pronto también fueras mi esposa- me quede con la boca abierta, el me quería como esposa, creo que estoy soñando.

-claro que acepto ser tu novia- besándolo, nos quedamos abrazos viendo las estrellas y la luna-

-¿te esperan en tu casa?- me preguntó –no quiera que tuvieras problemas.

-no te preocupes, mis papás salieron de viaje y además Sammy va estar con un amigo todo el fin de semana- dije tranquila y me sonroje no quería que pensara mal –mas tarde me llevas me tengo que ver con las chicas, así descanso un poco- no me quería ir, pero tengo que descansar.

-un rato mas te llevo y nos vemos en la tarde después de que te veas con las chicas ¿te parece?- me dijo –no quiero separarme de ti- me dijo apretándome contra a su pecho.

-me parece perfecto- le dije con una sonrisa -¿tu no saldrás con nadie?- le pregunto expectante, quería saber cuantos amigos o amigas tenia-

-iré a ver a Andrew y a unos amigos, nada mas- me dijo con una sonrisa como si supiera el porqué de mi pregunta.

-no piensas mal, solo quiero saber todo de ti- le dije haciendo un puchero.

-lo sé y me gusta que lo hagas- me dijo abrazándome –yo también quiero saber todo, de ahora en adelante quiero que estés en mi vida y yo en la tuya- besándome.

Decidimos que ya era hora de irme aunque ninguno de los dos lo quería hacerlo, me llevo hasta mi casa y se despidió de mi desaminado.

-si tienes algún problema, el que sea no dudes en hablarme- me dijo –no quiero dejarte- me volvió a besar, como le iba a hacer no probar esos labios durante un medio día, en tan poco tiempo me acostumbre a él.

-yo tampoco, nos veremos más tarde, no sé si poder aguantar- le dije sinceramente, vi que entraba a su carro y yo entre a mi casa, sentía que flotaba hasta llegar a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama y me metí a la cama me sentía tan feliz, como se lo diré a la chicas, ya quiero ver sus caras, toque mis labios con la llena de los dedos y me dormí.

Me levante temprano decidí vestirme con un pantalones de mezclilla pegado, una blusa blanca manga larga y unos zapatos de piso blancos, acomode los regalos de las chicas y Salí rumbo al Árcade, mientras caminaba recibí un mensaje de Darién dándome los buenos días y que ya me quería ver, se conteste riéndole lo mismo y me dijo que vendría por mi después de ver a las chicas y así aprovechaba se miraba con Andrew.

Caminé por el parque pensando todo lo acontecido la noche anterior y parte de esta madrugada, tenía una sonrisa pintad en mi rostro, así me fui caminado hasta llegar con las chicas, estaban en la misma esa de siempre, salude a Andrew con la mano, decidí mejor que Darién le dijera que tal salió su plan, el me miró extrañado y me regresó el saludo.

-Serena tonta al fin llegas- me dijo Rei con su típico tono de fastidio, la ignore hoy no tenía ganas de pelear.

-hola chicas ¡feliz día del amor y la amistad!- les dije con una sonrisa y las abracé.

-¡feliz día para ti también Serena!- me contestaron me contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué tan feliz? Sere acaso tu admirador ya te mando algo- me dijo Mina curiosa.

-no- dije en tono pensativa después de anoche, qué más puedo pedir- que no puede uno estar feliz en este día aunque no tenga novio- le dije con falso enfado.

-no es eso Serena, es que estas muy rara hoy- me dijo Amy observándome.

-no como creen chicas soy igual que siempre- le dije tratando de distraerlas, tenía que hacerla un poquito de emoción –mejor digan que van hacer más tarde con sus novios-

-pues nada mas vamos a salir y pasarlo juntitos- dijo Lita soñadora

-A mi no me engañas Serena se que algo te tiene así cuéntanos- me dijo Rei autoritaria porque siempre me descubre-

-si paso algo más tarde se los contare o mejor dicho ustedes lo verán por sí mismas- dije derrotada- pero primero abrimos los regalos ¿si?- dije con mi cara más tierna que me sale mejor, todos asintieron y nos repartimos los regalos a cada quien, todas quedamos satisfechas con ellos, comimos hamburguesas y malteadas platicando de lo acontecido de años anteriores y que siempre yo estaba sola en estas fechas, pasamos mucho tiempo así.

-ahora nos dice que casi es hora de irnos- me dijo Rei interesada y las demás me miraban fijamente-

Bueno… verán- decía nerviosa- ya conocí a mi admirador- le dije viendo por la ventana.

-¿Cuándo? –decía Rei.

-¿Quién es?- dijo Amy-

-¿Dónde?- Lita

-¿Cómo fue? Con detalles- me dijo Mina con su sonrisa picara.

-fue ayer, me invito a salir y yo acepte, fue en una cena muy especial en la azotea de su departamento- finalice.

-como se te ocurre ir con él sola, sin conocerlo a su departamento- dijo furiosa.

-fue tan romántico- les dije ignorando a Rei antes de que me regañara les conté todo lo que paso.

-¡que lindo!- dijeron las chicas

-¿pero quien fue?- en ese instante entraba Darién a la Árcade y se sienta en la barra en donde esta Andrew, me sonríe.

-¿no me lo van a creer?- les dije emocionada –y además es mi novio-

-ándale Serena dilo- Rei me miraba enojada pero pronto se le pasara solo se preocupa por mí.

Sin darme cuenta alguien pone su mano en uno de mis hombros y me besa el cabello –princesa ya es hora de irnos- me dijo yo asentí y me pare a un lado de él entrelazando nuestras manos.

-chicas les presento a mi novio- les dije con una radiante sonrisa, por primera vez desde que las conozco se quedaron sin palabras.

-¡felicidades!- por fin dijeron todas incluso Rei pensaba que no lo iba a tomar muy bien.

-me alegro por ti Serena- me dijo –pobre de ti si la haces sufrir- le dijo a Darién apuntándolo.

-no te preocupes yo nunca la lastimaría- dijo seguro.

-eso espero, chicas vamos dejemos a la parejita solitos nuestros novios nos esperan- todas asintieron, se despidieron de mi y de Darién.

Lita se fue con Andrew quien la espera en la barra, el me dio una mirada cómplice, Taiki esperaba a Amy en otra mesa con una oso de peluche y globos, Mina salió rumbo al parque dijo haya la esperaba Yaten y Rei se fue al templo, porque según ella Nicolás le tenía una sorpresa, después platicaremos bien pero ahora quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible con mi novio.

-nos vamos- me dijo Darién tomándome de la mano yo asentí y salimos del local, me abrió la puerta de su coche subí a él y me di cuenta que el asiento trasero de este estaba lleno de globos en forma de corazón con las frases de Te Amo y Te Quiero, el tomo el lugar del chofer.

-gracias amor, pensé de la sorpresa de anoche ya no me esperaba otra- le dije llenándole de besos la cara.

-de nada amor, conmigo no se sabe que se puede esperar para ti siempre tendré una sorpresa- me dijo tiernamente y me besó. Encendió el coche tomo rumbo a la playa.

-¿a qué vamos a la playa?- le pregunté hace una semana estuve ahí y hace mucho frio no sabía si le gustaba ir para allá en esta época es cuando más solo esta.

-vamos pasar un rato mas se que te encanta ese lugar y el mío también, quiero pasar tiempo a solas contigo- me dijo yo me sonroje –no pienses mal solo quiero estar contigo.

-ok me encanta la idea yo también quiero estar contigo- le dije llegamos sacó de la cajuela una manta y caminamos hacia la playa, la extendió en la arena los dos tomamos asiento yo entre sus piernas, el por su parte me abrazaba por mis hombros, me sentía tan segura en sus brazos platicamos de nuestro pasado, decidí que era el momento adecuado para darle mi regalo, me voltea hacia al para estar frente a frente.

-toma este es mi regalo- tome aire –se que no es mucho pero desde que lo vi me recordó a ti, hace tiempo que lo compre te lo iba a dar para hacer las paces contigo pero te vi con alguien y me arrepentí- finalice bajando la mirada, el lo abrió era un pequeño llavero redondo de oro con la letras DC en plata y alrededor rosales en dorado y plata.

-gracias es hermoso- me dijo –pero con quien me viste- me preguntó intrigado.

-con una chica pelirroja, alta- le dije viendo al mar.

-te refieres a Kaolinet- dijo la verdad no se cual es su nombre –ella es solo una amiga y además estaba enamora de Andrew pero ya el estaba lo estaba de Lita- me dijo asombrado.

-ah nunca la vi en la Árcade- le respondí molesta.

-lo sé, ella nada mas iba allá en las mañanas- me respondió -¿estabas celosa?- me preguntó.

-¿yo? Claro que no- le dije sonrojándome.

-si no es así porque te sonrojas- me dijo divertido.

-mmm, está bien si lo estaba ¿contento?- admití.

-si- me besó –sabes yo también me ponía celoso cada vez que te miraba con Seiya y cuando Andrew me decía que alguien te rondaba- me confesó yo sonreí ahora yo fui la que lo besó.

-para que sepas lo que yo sentía- le dije divertida.

-así- me dijo haciéndome cosquillas hasta que el quedo encima de mí, me besó apasionadamente yo le correspondí con igual intensidad, sus manos que estaban en mis hombros se posaron sobre mi cintura apretándome más al él, yo por mi parte pase mis brazos por sus hombros tomando su cabello entre mis dedos, cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente nos quedamos viendo por un largo tiempo, sentía mis mejillas calientes, pero este beso me encanto –no debemos de seguir así princesa después no podre detenerme- me confesó con voz entre cortada.

-si lo sé- quería estar con él pero aun es muy pronto -apenas acabamos de empezar mejor ir poco a poco- el asintió ya se hacía tarde decimos que era hora de irnos nos dirigimos a su departamento y ahí entre los dos cocinamos ya que estaba listo cenamos ya entrada la noche me llevó a mi casa mis padres regresan mañana tenía que tener todo listo.

-princesa habla con tus papás de cuando nos podemos ver para salir formalmente- me dijo en la puerta de mi casa.

-yo le digo a mamá para que ayude con papá- le dije mi él es un poco celoso, me besó y se marchó.

Entre a mi casa todo estaba perfecto subí a mi habitación con todos los globos que me había dado Darién y revise mi celular, tenía una llamada perdida de Rei y un mensaje de Amy nos veríamos a salir de la universidad, que conteste que si ya que con Darién me vería hasta más tarde ya que saliera de su servicio.

Así paso el tiempo a las dos semanas Darién fue a mi casa como mi novio formal, aunque a papá no lo acepto de todo pero al final accedió, cada día con él era lo mejor que podía suceder, me consentía y me sorprendía, ahora es 14 de febrero pero dos años después me dio la mejor sorpresa si la vez primera vez fue genial ahora fue mucho mejor me pidió matrimonio, estoy que no me la creo fue tan romántico todo planeado por él, con unos detalles, me lo dijo en el mismo lugar en donde nos hicimos novios, claro que acepte, ese día fue mi primera vez con él, se porto tan tierno conmigo, fue mucho mejor de cómo me lo había imaginado. La boda será en un año para que todo que todo salga muy bien estoy muy emocionada con cada detalle y el al pendiente de todo.

Si hace dos años no me gustaba este día porque no tenía con quien pasarlo nada mas con mis amigas ahora es todo lo contrario es mejor día que puede existir, fue cuando el amor de mi vida se me declaro y me pidió matrimonio, es la fecha en que tenga más que celebrar que cualquier otro, solo tengo una duda como serán los demás después de casada, supongo que mucho mejor, porque no importa lo que pase ese día siempre y cuando este con el no necesito de nada más.

* * *

las canciones que utilice son:

**Te vi venir **- Sin Bandera

**Te quiero tanto, tanto** - Ov7

Que les parecio, le gustò mi regalito, espero sus reviews y le deseo que en este dia se la pasen de lo mejor con su pareja y amigos...

**FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD**


	2. Darien

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son obra de Naoko Takeuchi, solo lo utilizo para entretener solamente sin fines de lucro.

Hola, aqui les traigo la segunda parte de este oneshot el cual se lo dedico a mi hermixx Sailor Lady hoy en su cumpleaños espero que te ña àse muy bien rodeada de tus seres queridos y te deseo lo mejor.

**

* * *

**

**DÉJAME ENTRAR**

Son las tres de la mañana, la veo en mi cama dormida recostada en sobre mi pecho la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana iluminándola dándole un brillo especial a su piel, aun no puedo creer que ella este conmigo después de dos años juntos y pedirle matrimonio, todo lo que hice para conquistarla valió la pena.

Todo inicio hace 8 años cuando la vi por primera vez caminando por la calle deprimida su cabello rubio y ojos azules como el cielo aunque vestía su uniforme de la secundaria se miraba muy linda estaba tan distraído viéndola que ni cuenta me di cuando una bolita de papel cayó en mi cabeza, él cual provenía de ella, me queje para que ella me oyera se disculpó apenada, mi curiosidad me gano y decidí ver lo que era ese papel un examen de 30 puntos por inercia empecé a burlarme de su mala calificación y le dije cabeza de chorlito, ella me miró enojada con sus mejillas rojas me lo arrebató se dio la media vuelta y se fue furiosa, la seguí con la mirada hasta que se perdió entre la gente después me di cuenta que sonreía como un tonto. Desde ese día no la puedo sacar de mi mente cerraba los ojos y la miraba nunca me había pasado esto, como pude ser tan tonto y no leer su nombre en el examen por lo menos sabría como llamarla pero eso no evito que la llamara cabeza de chorlito me acuerdo y me da risa, un día fui a visitar a mi mejor Andrew a la Árcade en la tarde cuando siempre voy en las mañanas, no me había dado cuenta que el mundo es más pequeño de lo que creía resulto ser amigo de mi cabeza de chorlito, llego acompañada 4 chicas mas una era peli azul algo seria, una pelinegra que a simple vista parecía algo temperamental, otra castaña alta y por ultimo una rubia solo que ella tenía un moño roja en el cabello un poco extrovertida, mi chica especial se acerco a mi amigo y lo saludo muy contenta por primera vez en mi vida sentí celos de mi mejor amigo, ahí fue cuando supe su nombre Serena no podía ver uno mejor para ella, la serenidad es lo que proyecta en su mirada, así que para llamar su atención me burle de ella reconociéndola, primero se apenó y después todo su nerviosismo se convirtió en enojo en consecuencia empezamos a pelearnos todas sus amigas y mi rubio amigo nos miraban sin entender nada, esto se nos hiso costumbre pelearnos cada vez que nos encontrábamos sentía la necesidad de hablar con ella como gente civilizada pero algo me lo impedía solo podía pelear nada más.

Cuando entró a la preparatoria conoció a Seiya ese chico me hacia rabiar cada vez que lo miraba con ella, al principio lo ocultaba muy bien mis celos al pasar el tiempo se me hacía imposible y esto lo empezó a notar Andrew aunque no me decía nada en su mirada se notaba por él me enteraba de todo, que ese tal Seiya estaba enamorado de mi cabeza de chorlito y no hacía nada para ocultarlo, siempre estaba juntos la llamaba Bombón, como le podía decir así a mi princesa sacaba fuerzas de no sé donde para controlarme y no golpearlo enfrente de todos, esto no evito que la "relación" entre Serena y yo se perdiera nos seguíamos peleando cada vez que nos encontrando estando o no Seiya, era tanto mi coraje de verla con el que decía cosas sin pensar lograba lastimar a Serena no me daba cuenta de esto hasta que era demasiado tarde. A poco tiempo Andrew se hiso novio de Lita así que me facilito la información lo cual usaría después. Después de Seiya apareció Diamante el cual era un engreído de lo peor trataba de tener a mi princesa a la fuerza varias veces la defendí de ese un día se harto y se fue, por fin se había ido el tonto de Diamante apareció Allan por un tiempo creí que él la conquistaría se podría decir que el chico perfecto según Lita según Andrew, la llenaba de detalles por primera vez estaba feliz de que Seiya estuviera cerca de mi princesa ayuntaba a los chicos que se le acercaban sin saber el pobre me ayudaba, con el paso de los años me fui enterando de que las mejores amigas Serena tenían pareja como buen chico enamorado investigue todo acerca de ella por lo tanto supe los nombres de las chicas Amy era novia de Taiki, Mina de Yaten los cuales son hermanos de Seiya esto me preocupaba demasiado podía influir para que mi princesa aceptara a este, Rei y Nicolás este no lo conozco solo se lo que Andrew me dice, no entendía por qué mi princesa no tenia pareja de hecho era feliz por tal hecho pero me preguntaba el porqué tal situación sería que ella este enamorada de alguien si es así de quien tenía que averígualo y pronto.

La vida siguió su curso yo estudiaba y Serena entró a la universidad en la carrera de psicología, cada paso que daba yo estaba al tanto de ello y ella ni en cuenta sabia todo de ella llegue a pensar que estaba obsesionado con ella pero que hacer cuando estas enamorado no sabía cómo actuar y hacer, solo podía estar oculto en las sombras protegiéndola.

Un día fui a visitar a mi mejor amigo me dijo algo que me sorprendió.

-¡hola! Darién milagro que te dejas ver- ironizó.

-ay Andrew no te enojes la universidad me trae loco- me justifique.

-lo sé, el próximo año haces tú servicio ¿verdad?-

-si, ya quiero terminar- dije con pesadez –dime como vas con Lita- tenía que preguntar sutilmente y así saber sobre Serena.

-muy bien felices- respondió con una sonrisa –te tengo una buena noticia-

-¿Cuál?- dije entusiasmado esperaba que fuera algo de Serena.

-Seiya tiene novia- me tense _oh no su novia no puede ser quien yo creo._

-eso que tiene que ver conmigo- me controle.

-no es Serena así que no tienes de que preocuparte- contestó tranquilo.

-no sé a qué te refieres- lo mire sin entender.

-Darién a quien quieres engañar- me dijo severo –se que estas enamorado de ella y no entiendo porque lo ocultas-

-como se te puede ocurrir eso- dije nervioso.

-se te nota a simple vista- regañándome –de como la ves, tus celos cuando esta Seiya con ella o cualquier otro y eso de pelear cada vez que se ven sé que es solo una distracción para que no sospechen de tus verdaderos sentimientos- tomó aire –te conozco más de lo que crees- finalizó viéndome fijamente.

Yo solo baje la cabeza apenado por no confiar en mi mejor amigo pero que podía hacer nunca he estado en esta situación antes no sabía cómo reaccionar -¿Qué puedo hacer?- dije derrotado.

-decirle lo que sientes-

-lo dices tan fácil-

-lo es, solo tienes que decirlo y ya- me aconsejo seguro –además creo que ella te corresponde- me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- levantado mi tono de voz –me odia por lo mal que me portado- desilusionado.

-no te odia, solo que tú no dejas que se te acerque- lo mire como si estuviera loco –no me mires así, Serena lo ha intentado y tú en cambio le decías cosas hirientes-

Como pude ser tan idiota y no darme cuenta de eso -¿Qué puedo hacer para conquistarla?- pregunte desesperado.

-díselo nada más-

-así voy a llegar y le digo sabes Serena hace tiempo que estoy enamorado de ti me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si me aceptas- dramatizando un poco la situación –que poco romántico eres ¿Cómo fue que te declaraste a Lita?-

-pues tuve un poco de ayuda- nervioso poniendo su mano atrás de su cabeza –las chicas me ayudaron- confesó.

-tengo que pensar muy bien lo que voy hacer- dije pensativo -¿Qué te hace creer que la cabeza de chorlito siente lo mismo que yo?- pregunte recordando lo dicho por él.

-de cómo te mira y se sonroja cada vez que te ve- contestó –ahora vengo tengo que atender a los clientes- asentí y el se marcho me quede pensado lo que podría hacer en eso me acorde de los poemas que le había escrito –regrese dime ¿Qué vas hacer?-

-mañana lo sabrás- dije misterioso –necesitare de tu ayuda-

-claro, cuenta con ello- respondió ilusionado –dime que vas hacer- curioso.

-no te desesperes mañana te lo diré todo- me levanté de mi asiento –me voy tengo que planearlo bien-

-no me dejes así-

-lo siento amigo pero tienes que esperar- riéndome de su cara –por favor no digas nada mucho menos a Lita- le pedí.

-tratare- dijo no muy seguro.

-Andrew- le dije en tono de advertencia.

-está bien, lo prometo-

-gracias amigo, bueno me voy- me despedí de él y me fui.

Camine por el parque para pensar en los detalles de mi plan, así que este era el plan le mandaría cartas diciéndole lo que sentía por ella pero sin saber que soy yo sería su admirador secreto, sus flores favoritas son las rosas, entonces las cartas irían acompañadas de un rosa para darle un poco de romanticismo, las dejaría a Andrew para que se la dé sin que me delate, tenía que demostrarle lo romántico que soy, solo espero que funcione. Llegue a mi casa y busque entre mis poemas cual sería perfecto para la primera carta tenía que ir despacio para no asustarla, me decir por este:

**Mi objetivo son tus sentimientos,  
uno a uno, de mí a ti,  
riendo tristezas,  
llorando sonrisas,  
mi objetivo eres tú,  
y sólo tú, para amarte.**

Creo es perfecto refleja lo que siento por ella y lo que quiero llegar a ser en su vida. Al día siguiente fui al Árcade para dar inicio al plan antes de llegar pase por una florería y compre la rosa roja más hermosa que había y me dirigí con Andrew, le explique todo el entendió muy todo o eso me dio a entender, tenía que ir a la universidad y le asegure que cuando terminara vendría a verlo para saber cómo salió todo.

Me fui de ahí nervioso, si me rechazaba la carta, cuando supiere que soy yo como racionará, tenia tantos miedos y me distraje haciendo mis deberes la verdad no me ayudaban mucho quería que tiempo pasara más rápido paso todo lo contrario se me junto el trabajo, cuando por fin salí me dirigí a la árcade para saber cómo fueron las cosas.

-todo salió perfecto- me dijo a mi rubio amigo –al principio la desconcertó un poco-

-la leyó- pregunte impaciente.

-no, dijo que la leería en su casa tranquila- dijo como recordando –en que me vi para ocultarle quien se la había enviado-

-¿Qué le dijiste?-

-que un niño vino y me la dejó- contestó tranquilo –no sé si pueda mantener esto, Mina y Rei son muy intuitivas Serena es peor- dijo con temor.

-no me falles amigo, solo será por un tiempo- tratando de convérselo.

-hare lo que pueda- me aseguró.

Me fui de ahí más tranquilo, por lo menos no la rompió ni la rechazó eso era un avance, cada semana le mandaba una carta con su rosa.

**No veo la hora**

**De colgar mí saco en tu ropero**

**No veo la hora**

**De cantarte hasta dormir**

**No veo la hora**

**De arrullar todos tus sueños**

**Y me des fe**

**Pensando en ti**

**No veo la hora**

**De contarte algún secreto**

**No veo la hora**

**De explicarte quien soy yo**

**Y recuperar los momentos**

**Que perdimos en el camino**

**Solos tú y yo**

**Tengo para darte**

**Un beso en libertad**

**Un abrazo por la noche**

**Un cuento que te haga soñar**

**Si la vida nos junto a los dos**

**Para crecer amor contigo**

**Yo quiero aprender**

**Por ti puedo ser**

**Una tarde en tu piel**

**Una vida en tus ojos de miel**

**Por ti vuelvo a ser**

**Amor y fe**

**No veo la hora de volverte a ver**

**No veo la hora**

**De correr bajo la lluvia**

**No veo la hora**

**De pintar tú desnudes**

**Sentarme a leerte un verso**

**Que nos una**

**Y que descubra**

**Otra razón para creer**

**No veo la hora de volver**

**No veo la hora de volver**

**No veo la hora de volverte a ver**

Esta fue la segunda carta todo lo que decía la canción refleja mis sentimientos.

**Sabes a silencio y a sueños,  
con melodías de ternura  
y tacto de deseo,  
sabes a mi mundo,  
a todo lo que anhelo,  
sabes a amor, a mi amor.**

Poco a poco fui subiendo el romanticismo y mi interés por ella.

**Que milagro tiene que pasar para que me ames,**

**Que estrella del cielo a decaer para poderte convencer,**

**Que no sienta mi alma sola.**

**Quiero escarparme de este eterno anochecer.**

**Dice mucha gente que los hombres nunca lloran,**

**Pero yo he tenido que volver a mi niñez una vez más.**

**Me sigo preguntando,**

**Porque te sigo amando y dejaste sangrando mis heridas.**

**No puedo colmarte ni de joyas ni dinero,**

**Pero puedo darte un corazón que es verdadero**

**Mis alas en el viento necesitan de tus besos**

**Acompáñame en el viaje que volar solo no puedo...**

**Y sabes que eres la princesa de mis sueños encantados**

**Cuantas guerras he librado por tenerte aquí a mi lado**

**No me canso de buscarte, no me importara arriesgarte**

**Si al final de esta aventura yo lograra conquistarte**

**Y he pintado a mi princesa en un cuadro imaginario**

**Le cantaba en el oído susurrando muy despacio**

**Tanto tiempo he naufragado y yo sé que no fue en vano**

**No he dejado de intentarlo, porque creo en los milagros.**

**Sigo caminando en el desierto del deseo.**

**Tantas madrugadas me he perdido en el recuerdo,**

**Viviendo el desespero,**

**Muriendo en la tristeza por no haber cambiar ese destino.**

**No puedo colmarte ni de joyas ni dinero,**

**Pero puedo darte un corazón que es verdadero**

**Mis alas en el viento necesitan de tus besos**

**Acompáñame en el viaje que volar solo no puedo.**

**Y sabes que eres la princesa de mis sueños encantados**

**Cuantas guerras he librado por tenerte aquí a mi lado**

**No me canso de buscarte, no me importara arriesgarte**

**Si al final de esta aventura yo lograra conquistarte**

**Y he pintado a mi princesa en un cuadro imaginario**

**Le cantaba en el oído susurrando muy despacio**

**Tanto tiempo he naufragado y yo sé que no fue en vano**

**No he dejado de intentarlo, porque creo en los milagros.**

En esta canción en especial porque ella en verdad es mi princesa de mis sueños, la persona que tanto desee y la única dueña de mi corazón.

Andrew me decía que Serena se resistía a creerlo, pensaba que era una broma o tenía miedo de algún peligro poco a poco me fue creyendo dándose cuenta de en verdad cuento es mi amor por ella.

A los dos meses de la primera carta gracias a mi mejor amigo la agrega en el Messenger con una cuenta diferente mi seudónimo era Endymion se me ocurrió de repente quería algo original y lo logre, la primera conversación fue un poco fría nos saludados y me preguntó quién me había dado su correo le conteste **"un hombre enamorado hace lo posible o a veces lo imposible para conseguir lo que quiere", **le dije la verdad haría todo lo posible por tener su corazón, duro algunos minutos en contestarme los cuales me parecieron eternos, creo que la asuste de pronto cambio de tema quería saber todo de mi, como mi nombre, edad en fin lo normal, por un momento estuve tentado en decirle la verdad pero me contuve, evadía las preguntas diciéndole que cuando menos me lo imagine lo sabré y empezamos a pelear de que no se le hacía justo que yo supiera todo de ella y ella en cambio absolutamente nada de mi así que la distraje con otra cosa hasta que se dio por vencida, la conversación terminó solo esperaba que no tuviera ninguna pista de quien soy no por ahora.

Las conversaciones por el Messenger se hicieron más frecuentes hasta llegar hacer diarias, le decía todo lo bueno que pensaba de ella, la aconsejaba, me daba la confianza de platicarle mis problemas si no fuera tan cobarde desde hace tiempo estuviera con ella diciéndole de frente y no por medio de una pantalla, nos fuimos haciendo amigos, duramos horas hablando y yo ni las notaba solo quería estar con ella lo más posible.

Su cumpleaños estaba cerca así que me di la tarea de buscar el mejor regalo, me decidí por un gran conejo y una docena de rosas, Andrew me contó que mi regalo fue el mejor y le encantó no podía estar más orgulloso de ello, espero que con mis detalles la este conquistando poco a poco.

Mi fiel cómplice me dijo que las chicas tenían una reunión en el templo de Rei para saber cómo iba el admirador secreto de mi princesa y pensar los posibles candidatos, me quede intranquilo porque si Andrew notó lo que yo sentía puede ser que las amigas de ella también según mi amigo son muy intuitivas.

Fui a dar una vuelta por el parque para distraerme y pensar cuál sería mi próxima carta, a lo lejos vi a Serena muy concentrada pensando la seguí, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos no se daría cuenta de que la seguía, de pronto sentí un miedo enorme cuando la rubia de mis sueños iba a cruzar la calle no se fijó que el semáforo había cambiado corrí lo más rápido que pude para alcanzarla la tome entre mis brazos esquivé el coche que estaba a punto de atropellarla caí encima de ella, estaba desmayada mi preocupación incrementó decidí llevarla a mi departamento para evitar papeleo y al final no me permitieran estar con ella.

Llegamos a mi departamento la recosté sobre la cama se parecía un ángel es tan hermosas no podía dejar de contemplarla, de pronto recordé tenía que revisarla todo parecía que estaba bien solo fue el susto, hay que esperar a que despertara para colaborar que estaba en lo cierto, salí de habitación para dejarla descansar, mas tarde regrese y la vi sentada estaba asustada me miró sorprendida, fui hacia a ella y le acaricie la cara y la abracé feliz de que estaba bien.

-eres una inconsciente como se te ocurre cruzar la calle sin fijarte- le reclame preocupado.

-lo siento, ¿Qué me paso? ¿Cómo llegue aquí? no lo recuerdo- respondió nerviosa, inmediatamente me aleje de ella no quería que se enterara de la verdad aun no, me miró con cierto reclamo.

-estabas caminando por la calle y la ibas a cruzar, pero no te fijaste que el semáforo estaba en luz verde, casi te atropellan si no hubiera actuado a tiempo ahorita estuvieras en el hospital y no en mi casa, te desmayaste creo que por la impresión o porque te hayas golpeado la cabeza- respondí tranquilo no podía evidenciarme.

-no, no me duele, estoy bien, creo que es hora que me vaya mis padres a de estar preocupados, gracias por haberme salvado, siento haberte dado molestias- dijo con voz herida, como puede pensar eso si es lo más importante de mi vida, trato de ponerse de pie pero no pudo sostenerse casi cae al suelo la alcance y la volvía a sentar en la cama.

-no fue una molestia haber déjame revisarte- dije cariñoso, ella me miró como si estuviera loco, tomé su tobillo izquierdo estaba algo inflamado le puse un ungüento y lo vendé -ya esta, te voy a llevar a tu casa con el tobillo así no puedes ir a ningún lado-

-no es necesario gracias, ya has hecho mucho por mí, además le puedo hablarle a mi papá para que venga por mi- dijo arrastrando las palabras, mi cercanía le hacía eso reí mentalmente.

-he dicho que te llevare y ese voy hacer- dije tajante, la tomé en mis brazos y las llaves, con un poco de dificultad ella no lo notó bajamos al estacionamiento, tenerla en mis brazos era natural como si ella debería estar ahí siempre protegiéndola, la acomodé en el asiento del copiloto y yo tomé el del piloto.

El camino a su casa fue incomodo nadie hablaba y yo no me atrevía a romper el silencio que se había creado, la veía de reojo estaba tan pensativa que mi curiosidad me ganó.

-en que pensabas cuando ibas por el parque- pregunte para romper el hielo.

-en nada en especial problemas ya sabe jajá- respondió nerviosa.

-¿a caso en el campo del amor?- dije serio con una pequeña dosis de celos de que pensara en otro.

-mmm algo hay de eso- dijo sonrojada- aquí vivo- dio un suspiro de alivio como si temiera hablar de mas -gracias por traerme, salvarme y vendarme- me agradeció con una hermosa sonrisa y era solo para mí.

-no fue nada, a la otra ten cuidado- respondí con una sonrisa logrando que se sonrojara no me había dado cuenta que tenía ese efecto en ella, la ayude a bajar del carro, la volví tomar en mis brazos _me puedo acostumbrar a esto_ me dije mentalmente deseando que se hiciera realidad, la lleve a las puertas de su casa, y su mamá abrió la puerta.

-Serena, hija ¿Qué te pasó?- dijo su mamá preocupada.

-nada mamá, solo fue un accidente, me caí y me torcí el tobillo ya sabe como soy de distraída jajá- dijo creo para que me regañara o se asustara.

-¿Quién es el muchacho con el vienes?- preguntó con picardía.

-el es Darién Chiba amigo de Andrew él se ofreció a traerme- respondió nerviosa.

- mucho gusto soy Ikuko Tsukino- se presentó con una sonrisa.

- el gusto es mío- conteste tiene rasgos muy parecidos a Serena.

- pero que distraída pasen- dijo su mamá apenada –siéntate ¿gustas tomar algo?- la acomode en el sofá de dos plazas y me senté a su lado.

-no gracias señora, ya es hora de que me vaya- respondí la verdad no quería irme me sentía tan bien en su casa.

-ay qué pena, bueno otra ocasión será- dijo su mamá con desgano –pero llámame mamá Ikuko todos los amigos de Sere me llaman así- me pidió.

-está bien seño…digo mamá Ikuko- corregí, me puse de pie, se despedí de mi princesa camino hacia la puerta tenía una mirada triste cuando lo hice, mamá Ikuko me acompañó ahí me despedí de ella.

Subí al coche pensando ese día fue maravilloso pase toda la tarde con el amor de mi vida por lo menos no peleamos tanto como lo hacemos normalmente eso es un punto a mi favor, llegue a mi departamento me fui directamente a la habitación me recosté en mi cama la almohada olía a rosas, el perfume de Serena dormí aspirando su aroma.

A la mañana siguiente fui con Andrew para saber de que habían hablado las chicas en la reunión tenía sus ventajas de que mi mejor amigo su novia es una de las mejores amigas de Serena así me enteraba de todo.

-dime ¿Qué hablaron las chicas?- pregunte impaciente.

-ya te lo dije de los posibles candidatos- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

-ya se pero quiero saber cuáles son eso candidatos- desesperado.

-no me lo creerás- dijo divertido.

-dímelo-

-pues son Diamante, Allan, Kelvin, Seiya- haciendo memoria.

-¿Cómo pudieron pensar eso?- dije indignado.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó sin entender –ellos en su tiempo estuvieron enamorados de Sere-

-lo sé- tomé aire –mira en primera Diamante es un engreído no creo es mas estoy seguro de que no tiene cerebro para escribir esa cosas-

-tienes razón-

-Allan está casado ¿no?- él asintió –Seiya tiene novia según tu es muy feliz- volvió a darme la razón -¿Quién es Kelvin?- la verdad no tengo idea de quién es.

-fue compañero de Sere en la secundaria anduvo atrás de ella hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Molly es una amiga de la infancia de Serena- aclaró –ahora que lo mencionas aun son novios- finalizó.

-ves, aunque me alegro que no sospechen de mi- dije pensativo.

-no cantes victoria tan rápido- lo mire confundido tomando un sorbo de mi taza de café –tu también saliste en la lista- escupí el café.

-¿Qué?- pregunte exaltado -¿Cómo llegaron a eso conclusión?-

-en serio, te dije Mina y Rei son muy intuitivas se dieron cuenta de cómo miras a Sere- burlándose.

-¿Qué dijo ella?-

-que eso no podía ser porque la odias, no te preocupes mi Lita te defendió- dándome unas palmadas en la espalda.

-como puede pensar eso- dije poniendo mis dos manos sobre mi cabeza desesperado.

-pero tienes algo en tu favor- levante la cabeza –piensa que eres guapo eso es un avance- en eso tenía razón.

-¿dijo algo de Endymion?-

-si, siente una linda amistad y le da confianza-

-Andy si nada más me quiere para ser amigo que voy hacer- dije deprimido.

-no te desanimes, dale tiempo solo está confundida- me aconsejó.

-está bien- di suspiro –me tengo que ir-

-para eso nada más me quieres ¿verdad?- dijo con fingida tristeza.

-claro que no amigo, solo que tengo el tiempo justo- me defendí.

-por ahora te creo- fingiendo que lloraba –de algún modo me tienes que pagar lo que hago por ti-

-y así será- le aseguré –ya que Serena se mi novia- salí de ahí antes que me respondiera.

Ahora entiendo porque estaba tan pensativa ayer y lo nerviosa que se ponía cuando estaba cerca de ella tal vez ella siente lo mismo por mi se estremecía cada vez que la tomaba en mis brazos y se sonrojo esa es buena señal ¿no?

Después del accidente algo cambio entre ella y yo, ya no nos peleamos cada vez que concordamos en un mismo lugar, según Andrew las chicas notaron este cambio y le preguntaron el porqué fue cuando dijo lo accidente no entiendo porque no se lo había dicho.

-y sabes cual fue lo que más raro que dijeron- preguntó Andrew con interés.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué haría si tu fuera Endymion?- esto me tomó desprevenido.

-ella ¿Qué respondió?- intrigado.

-no te cree capaz de eso, aunque no está muy segura-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Lita me platicó cuando le preguntaron eso vio que Serena estaba nerviosa, pensativa y sonrió como que si quisiera que fuera cierto- finalizó.

No había pensado en eso que ella tal vez sospeche que Endymion y yo somos la misma persona, como lo tomará, se alejara de mí, me odiara de por vida o creerá que es una broma no se miles de posibilidades se me ocurrieron pero ninguna que ella me correspondiera no creo poder superar eso estoy seguro de que ella es el amor de mi vida no me daré por vencido tan fácil.

Seguí enviando las cartas con su rosa y las conversaciones fueron más seguido hasta de llegar hacer diarias, cada vez que platicaba con ella me decía que le encantaba lo que le escribía de cómo podríamos ser tan parecidos con esto mantenía la esperanza aunque mis miedos seguían presentes, en una de esas conversaciones le dije que ya era hora de que nos conociéramos y lo tenía mucho tiempo planeado para que saliera perfecto, Serena sin pensarlo mucho acepto me hiso tan feliz pensé que no iba aceptar como era un día antes del Amor y la Amistad a lo mejor tenía otra cosa que hacer. La cita seria el próximo sábado que fuera muy elegante le pedí y que alguien iba a ir por ella, que no me preocupara por eso, la verdad tenía todo listo solo esperaba que el día llegara pronto.

Por fin el sábado llegó estaba de lo mas emocionado e impaciente, Andrew está conmigo según ayudándome con los preparativos, decidí empezar con la cena y después con la decoración.

-nunca pensé verte cocinar- burlándose.

-ya ves todo puede pasar- respondí.

-si que te atrapo esa pequeña rubia-

-lo sé, me tiene a sus pies- dije con una sonrisa -¿no que venias a ayudarme?-

-si, pero necesito de tu ayuda-

-dime-

-es que quiero pedirle a Lita que se case conmigo- comento preocupado.

-en hora buena felicidades no entiendo para que quieres mi ayuda- sin entender.

-quiero que me ayudes a planearlo- dijo tranquilo.

-tu conoces a Lita mejor que yo, piensa en su gusto y como le gustaría a ella- respondí tranquilo.

-tienes razón, eso voy hacer- se puso de pie –tengo muy poco tiempo me voy- se dirigió a la puerta –gracias amigo y suerte- salió de mi casa.

-que ayuda me dio- dije irónico –por lo menos ya cumplí con mi parte del trato-

La cena ya estaba lista así que me dirigí a la azotea en donde se llevaría a cabo todo como tiene paredes de cristal tenía una perfecta vista de la ciudad y al cielo, como tenía unos candelabros acomode la luz tenue para que se viera mas romántico, hice un camino de rosas de todos los colores hasta en donde se encontraba la mesa para dos decidí decorar con una pequeña lámpara parecían varias velas con rosas en la base, quede satisfecho como había quedado todo mire mi reloj apenas tenía el tiempo justo para arréglame y esperar a Joseph.

Me vestí de tuxedo negro está nervioso todos mis miedos se hicieron presente en eso tocan la puerta era Joseph seria el chofer por esta noche el se encargaría de ir por Serena y traerla aquí, le di indicaciones de cuando llegaran le dieran esta rosa con sobre que decía:

"_**A estas alturas ya debes de saber quién soy, por favor escúchame y te explicaré todo, dame esa oportunidad, no te arrepentirás Solo déjame entrar en tu corazón"**_

Subí de nuevo a la azotea a esperar a que llegara, estaba impaciente, emocionado, preocupado demasiadas emociones al mismo tiempo, solo pedía que todo saliera bien, me distraje viendo el cielo estrellado y la hermosa luna por alguna razón cada vez que la miraba no podía evitar pensar en Serena.

Estaba muy concentrado viendo la luna que apenas alcance a oír el timbre del elevador me di la vuelta para verla quede fascinado vestía un vestido extrapole gris un poco arriba de las rodillas, zapatillas negras y accesorios des mismo color por ultimo un abrigo negro se miraba hermosa, me fui acercando a ella sin quitarle la miraba, ella me sonrió sonrojada.

-gracias por venir, princesa- tomé su mano y la bese, su piel era tan suave sentí como se estremecía ante el contacto, le gustó que la llamara así porque no me reclamo ni nada, nadie ha oído que la llamo así es la primera vez que lo decía abiertamente –me permites- dije poniendo mis manos en su abrigo, Sere asintió.

-¿Por qué hiciste todo esto? Te quieres burlar de mi- me dijo enojada y triste a la vez.

-lo último que haría es búrlame de ti de esta forma, espera y te contare todo- hable tranquilo –primero cenamos y podrás pregúntame todo lo que quieras saber de mi- ya era hora de saber lo que quiera vi curiosidad en sus ojos sabía que no rechazaría el trato.

–Está bien, pero me contestaras todo- respondió mirándome fijamente, yo por mi parte sonríe y la guie hacia a la mesa, la ayude a tomar asiento y yo decidí encárgame de serví la cena –te puedo ayudar- dijo.

-no, déjame atenderte como te mereces- respondí sin voltea a verla, este era uno de mis propósitos tratarla como se merece empezando desde ahora estas palabra –listo- termine de hacer todo y tome asiento. -¿Cuál es tu primera pregunta? –dije muy confiando y tomando un sorbo de vino.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- preguntó tomando un bocado de comida –esta delicioso ¿tu lo cocinaste?- me dijo emocionada no pode evitar sonrójame.

-el 3 de agosto y aprendí solo con unas recetas de mi mamá- conteste pero la voz me falló un poco.

-y tus padres ¿en donde están?, se que vives solo- preguntó no muy segura.

-ellos fallecieron cuando era niño-dije con tristeza.

-lo siento no debí preguntar- dijo bajando la vista, me sentía mal por hacerla sentir así pero este es un tema delicado para mí nunca lo he hablado con nadie ella es la primera, quiero que todo empiece bien desde ahora sin secretos.

-no te preocupes ya paso- comente dándole una sonrisa haciendo que se sonrojara –siguiente pregunta- dije interesado.

-¿Cuántos años tienes y que estudias?- me preguntó realmente curiosa me gusta que se interesara a si por mí.

-tengo 24 años y estudio medicina- respondí tomando un bocado de comida y paso la cena entre preguntas y respuesta a cerca de mí, no creí que quisiera saber todo absolutamente todo de mi esto me llenaba de felicidad después de todo no le soy tan indiferente, llegó la hora del postre el cual consistía en pastel de chocolate y helado de vainilla su favorita combinación.

–Sabes mucho de mí, no se debo asustarme o alegrarme- dijo sinceramente yo deje de sonreírle.

-me interesas Serena, esto nunca me había pasado con nadie, por eso me decidí hacer esto- conteste serio, sabía que era la hora de la verdad solo espero que me corresponda.

-¿Cómo planeaste esto, porque razón y quien te ayudo?- intrigada.

-son muchas preguntas no crees- dije nervioso pasándome mi mano por su cabello -¿quieres bailar?- pregunte ofreciéndole mi mano acepte cambie la canción de fondo la cual era instrumental a una balada romántica.

**Nooooooonoooooooo**

**Uhhhh**

**Aún ni siquiera te tengo**

**Y ya tengo miedo de perderte, amor**

**Qué rápido se me ha clavado**

**Qué dentro todo este dolor.**

-ni creas que me vas a distraer quiero saber todo- dijo tratando se sonar severa.

**Es poco lo que te conozco**

**Y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor**

**No tengo miedo de apostarte,**

**Perderte sí me da pavor.**

-no trato de hacer, solo quiero estar contigo el mayor tiempo posible- dije volvió a sonrojase se mantuvo callada –bueno la verdad, me enamore de ti desde que te vi, pero no sabía cómo acercarme a ti, me decidí por molestarte para llamar tu atención- continúe con una sonrisa recordando –me encanta verte enojada y lo gestos que haces- confesé.

**No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía**

**No me queda más que hacer,**

**Que hacerte una poesía.**

-no te burles, a veces me hacías sentir mal, con tus palabras- habló bajando la vista, la tomé del mentón e hice que levantara la vista directo a mis ojos.

**Porque te vi venir y no dudé**

**Te vi llegar, y te abracé**

**Y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras**

**Y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad**

**Te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras.**

**Noooooooooooo**

**Uhhh**

**Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.**

–Lo último que quería era hacerte sufrir- dije sincero –tenia miedo de que me rechazaras, no lo hubiera superarlo, verte con alguien más me hervía la sangre- me vio asombrada –por eso decidí planear esto con la ayuda de Andrew-

-lo sabía, el estaba metido en todo esto- dijo satisfecha –pero como pudo mentirme así-

**Ahora esperaré algunos días para ver**

**Si lo que te di fue suficiente**

**No sabes qué terror se siente**

**La espera cada madrugada**

**Si tú ya no quisieras volver**

**Se perdería el sentido del amor por siempre**

**No entendería ya este mundo**

**Me alejaría de la gente.**

-el lo hizo para ayudarme y dame ese empujón para animarme hacerlo- confesó –lo de las rosas y las canciones que te dedicaba son mías, el no tuvo nada que ver en eso, todo lo que te dije salió de mi corazón esto lo que tu representas para mí-

-¿es cierto todo esto no me estas mintiendo?- preguntó a punto de llorar.

**No me queda más refugio, que la fantasía**

**No me queda más que hacer**

**Que hacerte una poesía.**

**Porque te vi venir y no dudé**

**Te vi llegar y te abracé**

**Y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras**

**Y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad**

**Te acaricié y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras.**

**Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.**

**Uhhhhhh**

**Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.**

**Uhhhhhhhhh**

**Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras.**

-todo lo que te digo es verdad te amo- respondí mirándola a los ojos, sentí como temblaba, mi corazón latía con fuerza.

-sabes cuánto espere a que me lo dijeras, se me hace increíble que tú seas mi admirador- suspiró su lagrimas salir de mis ojos –lo de las cartas, las rosas y lo tan parecidos que somos, algo me decía que eras tú, pero me da miedo salir lastimada- no deje continuar la bese mis labios entraron en contacto con los suyos tardó en correspóndeme, la tomé por la cintura y pasó sus brazos por mi cuello para profundizar el beso, no sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así hasta que la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente, nos separamos muy despacio –yo también te amo- no lo podía creer siente lo mismo por mi sonreí ampliamente y volví a besar.

En ese momento empezó a salir unas canciones de mis favoritas, retomamos el baile y empezamos a cantar los dos en el oído del otro, aunque ella apenas me podía alcanzar así que me agache para ayudarla.

**Si tal vez pudieras comprender**

**Que no sé cómo expresarme bien**

**Si tal vez pudiera hacerte ver**

**Que no hay otra mujer - mejor que tu para mi**

**Si tal vez me harías muy feliz**

**Si tal vez me lo podrías decir**

**Si tal vez detalle a detalle -**

**Podrías conquistarme seria tuya**

**Te quiero tanto tanto tanto tanto**

**Cada día un poco más aha**

**Te quiero tanto tanto tanto tanto**

**Para mí no hay nadie igual**

**No lo hay**

**Te quiero tanto tanto tanto tanto amor**

**Que ya no puedo más**

**Que ya no puedo más**

**Que ya no puedo más**

**Pues tal vez el mundo aprenderá**

**Con nuestro amor lo bello que es amar**

**Y tal vez lo vuelva a repetir**

**Pareja por pareja el mundo entero al fin**

-feliz día de San Valentín- la felicite besándola, ya han pasado 3 horas con ella, sentía que acaba de llegar –este es mi regalo y lo harías el mejor si aceptaras ser mi novia, sé que es muy pronto también fueras mi esposa- se sorprendió quería que fuera mi novia en un futuro no muy lejano mi esposa.

-claro que acepto ser tu novia- besándome, en cuanto pronuncio esas palabras me hiso el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, nos quedamos abrazos viendo las estrellas y la luna.

-¿te esperan en tu casa?- pregunte –no quiera que tuvieras problemas.

-no te preocupes, mis papás salieron de viaje y además Sammy va estar con un amigo todo el fin de semana- respondió tranquila y sonrojada –mas tarde me llevas me tengo que ver con las chicas, así descanso un poco- nerviosa.

-un rato mas te llevo y nos vemos en la tarde después de que te veas con las chicas ¿te parece?- dije –no quiero separarme de ti- apretándola contra a su pecho.

-me parece perfecto- me dijo con una sonrisa -¿tu no saldrás con nadie?- preguntó expectante, me emocionaba que ella quisiera saber todo de mi.

-iré a ver a Andrew y a unos amigos, nada mas- me dijo con una sonrisa poco a poco le iré presentando a mis amigos.

-no piensas mal, solo quiero saber todo de ti- contestó haciendo un puchero.

-lo sé y me gusta que lo hagas- la abracé –yo también quiero saber todo, de ahora en adelante quiero que estés en mi vida y yo en la tuya- besándola.

Decidimos que ya era hora de que se vaya aunque ninguno de los dos lo quería hacerlo, la lleve hasta su casa y me despedí desaminado ya me había acostumbrado a estar con ella.

-si tienes algún problema, el que sea no dudes en hablarme- sugerí –no quiero dejarte- la volví a besar, como le iba a hacer no probar esos labios durante un medio día, en tan poco tiempo me acostumbre a todo lo de ella.

-yo tampoco, nos veremos más tarde, no sé si poder aguantar- respondió sincera, subí al coche y espere que entrara a su casa, regrese a mi casa no podía creer mi sueño hecho realidad ella estaba conmigo no sabía si saltar o gritar de la felicidad, ya quería que fuera mediodía para verla y besarla, me imagino la cara de Andrew y las amigas de mi princesa. Pensando en ella es sueño me venció.

Un nuevo día empezó era realmente hermoso estoy enamorado esta es realmente la verdad hace mucho que no me sentía tan feliz aun no creo todo lo que pasó la noche anterior todo salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, lo dicho por Andy que no le era indiferente ella me correspondía desde hace tiempo y yo por cobarde no le dije que la amaba en un principio por algo pasan las cosas, ahora estamos juntos no podía esperar para verla.

Como es 14 de febrero salí con Saori y Joshi son amigos de la preparatoria ahora ellos son pareja a veces me siento incomodo con sus respectivas demostraciones de amor, me preguntaron de cómo me fue en la cena estaba muy interesados en conocerla le dije que pronto conociéndola le caerán bien y además quiero que esté involucrada con vida ella es la persona más especial para mí como yo quiero pertenece a la suya.

Después fui a comprarle un pequeño regalo por el día del amor y la amistad, me dirigía a árcade a visitar a mi rubio amigo a de estar muerto de la curiosidad mas si vio a Serena y no le dijo nada, al entre vi a mi princesa con sus amigas contentas e interrogándola ya le habrá dicho lo que paso le sonreí ella me la devolvió me senté en la barra y Andy corriendo se puso enfrente de mí.

-dime ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó impaciente.

-¿tú qué crees?- dije con una sonrisa.

-si lo supiera no estuviera preguntado- respondió con fastidio –pero a juzgar por esa sonrisa y tu mirada- miró a mi princesa -y la de ella todo salió muy bien ¿verdad?-

-Así es amigo- respondí.

-detalles- impaciente.

Explique cómo se dieron las cosas y todo, me dio su aprobación y me dijo que ahora le pediría a Lita matrimonio, ya tenía todo perfectamente planeado pero no me adelanto nada.

-Amigo te dejo voy con Serena- dije poniendo de pie.

-si ya quiero que se vayan para estar con Lita- respondió impaciente.

-si tu lo dices- riéndome –suerte-

-la necesitare- suspiró y camine hasta la mesa en donde estaba mi princesa y sus amigas alcance a escuchar.

-ándale Serena dilo- dijo Mina, Amy y Lita la miraban curiosas pero Rei la miraba enojada, aunque casi no nos tratamos sé cómo es cada quien y cuanto quieren a mi princesa, era obvio que estaban hablando de lo que pasó en la cena y saber quién es Endymion, así que para tranquilar un poco los ánimos coloque mi mano en uno de los hombros de Sere y le besé el cabello.

–princesa ya es hora de irnos- dije ella asintió, se puso de pie a mi lado y entrelazó nuestras manos.

-chicas les presento a mi novio- anunció con una hermosa sonrisa, sentía mi corazón hincharse de emoción a oírla, todas se quedaron boquiabiertas.

-¡felicidades!- gritaron todas contentas hasta Rei pensé que no lo iba a tomar muy bien.

-me alegro por ti Serena- dijo –pobre de ti si la haces sufrir- me advirtió apuntándome.

-no te preocupes yo nunca la lastimaría- respondí seguro ahora que estamos juntos la hare feliz y la protegeré de todo.

-eso espero, chicas vamos dejemos a la parejita solitos nuestros novios nos esperan- todas asintieron, se despidieron de nosotros.

Lita se fue con Andrew quien la esperaba en la barra, él mirada cómplice a mi princesa, Taiki esperaba a Amy en otra mesa con una oso de peluche y globos, Mina salió del local al igual que Rei, ya que se fueron podre pasar más tiempo con mi princesa después las conoceré mejor a ellas y sus novios.

-nos vamos- dije tomándola de la mano ella asintió y salimos del local, le abrí la puerta del coche subió a él y se dio cuenta que el asiento trasero de este estaba lleno de globos en forma de corazón con las frases de Te Amo y Te Quiero, yo mientras tomaba el lugar del chofer.

-gracias amor, pensé de la sorpresa de anoche ya no me esperaba otra- dijo emocionada llenándome de besos la cara.

-de nada amor, conmigo no se sabe que se puede esperar para ti siempre tendré una sorpresa- respondí tiernamente y la beso. Encendí el coche tomé rumbo a la playa.

-¿a qué vamos a la playa?- preguntó intrigada se que estuvo hace una semana ahí y la seguí sin que se diera cuenta y la observe desde lejos, también hace mucho frio y en esta época es cuando más solo esta.

-vamos pasar un rato mas se que te encanta ese lugar y el mío también, quiero pasar tiempo a solas contigo- aclare y se sonrojó –no pienses mal solo quiero estar contigo-tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismos.

-ok me encanta la idea yo también quiero estar contigo- contestó llegamos saqué de la cajuela una manta y caminamos hacia la playa, la extendí sobre la arena los dos tomamos asiento ella entre mis piernas, y yo la abrazaba por los hombros, se sentía tan bien tenerla entre mis brazos platicamos de nuestro pasado, de repente se dio la media vuelta hasta quedar frente a frente.

-toma este es mi regalo- tomó aire mostrándome una pequeña caja negra con un listón rojo no esperaba que me diera regalo con que estuviera conmigo es más que suficiente –se que no es mucho pero desde que lo vi me recordó a ti, hace tiempo que lo compre te lo iba a dar para hacer las paces contigo pero te vi con alguien y me arrepentí- finalizó bajando la mirada, abrí la caja era un pequeño llavero redondo de oro con la letras DC en plata y alrededor rosales en dorado y plata no lo podía creer este llavero ya lo había visto y lo quería pero cuando fui a comprarlo ya no estaba, nunca me pasó por la mente que mi princesa lo hubiera comprando para mí.

-gracias es hermoso- dijo – ¿pero con quien me viste?- pregunté intrigado, la verdad quien será.

-con una chica pelirroja, alta- dijo viendo al mar a caso esta celosa.

-te refieres a Kaolinet- haciendo memoria pero ella no sabía su nombre –ella es solo una amiga y además estaba enamora de Andrew pero ya el estaba lo estaba de Lita- explique asombrado.

-ah nunca la vi en la Árcade- respondió molesta.

-lo sé, ella nada mas iba allá en las mañanas- dije -¿estabas celosa?- pregunte.

-¿yo? Claro que no- sonrojada esquivando mi mirada.

-si no es así ¿porque te sonrojas?- dije divertido.

-mmm, está bien si lo estaba ¿contento?- admitió.

-si- la bese –sabes yo también me ponía celoso cada vez que te miraba con Seiya y cuando Andrew me decía que alguien te rondaba- confesé sonrió ahora fue ella la que me besó.

-para que sepas lo que yo sentía- respondió divertida.

-¿así?- haciéndome cosquillas hasta que quede encima de ella, la bese apasionadamente correspondió con igual intensidad, mis manos que estaban en sus hombros se posaron sobre su cintura apretándome más a mí, ella por su parte pasó sus brazos por mis hombros tomando mi cabello entre sus dedos, cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente nos quedamos viendo por un largo tiempo, estaba completamente roja y su mirada la tenía entre deseo y confusión –no debemos de seguir así princesa después no podre detenerme- confesé con voz entre cortada.

-si lo sé- tratando de normaliza su respiración se que aun es muy pronto -apenas acabamos de empezar mejor ir poco a poco- asentí ya se hacía tarde decimos que era hora de irnos nos dirigimos a mi departamento y ahí entre los dos cocinamos ya que estaba listo cenamos ya entrada la noche la llevé a su casa.

-princesa habla con tus papás de cuando nos podemos ver para salir formalmente- dije en la puerta de su casa, quería que todo fuera como debe de hacer.

-yo le digo a mamá para que me ayude con papá- respondió sé que su papá es un poco celoso pero quería que supiera que amo a su hija y la hare feliz, la besé y me marché.

Teníamos poco más de un día juntos y ya no podía separarme de ella, tendré que esperarme para volverla a ver hasta salir de mi servicio ya quiero terminar para poder casarme con ella.

A las dos semanas fui a su casa para hablar con sus padres formalmente, mamá Ikuko me aceptó rápido me dijo que ya sospechaba algo cuando lleve a Serena después del accidente, su papá fue más difícil a darse cuenta que mi amor por su hija es sincero accedió, cada vez que teníamos cita trataba a mi princesa como se merece y una que otra vez la sorprendía, hoy es 14 de febrero pero dos años después de que ella me aceptó, organice una cena para celebrar nuestro aniversario en el mismo lugar en donde todo inició, lo hice mejor que la primera vez, en este día tan especial tenía una sorpresa muy importante a finalizar nuestra cena me arrodille y le pedí matrimonio formalmente a un recuerdo cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia también le dije que en un futuro quería que fuera mi esposa y hoy es el día que de ese paso tan importante, acepto después de un largo de silencio me hiso el hombre más feliz en todo el universo, esa noche fue muy especial en primera por nuestro aniversario, mi propuesta de matrimonio y fue el día que la hice mía, trate de ser tierno con ella sé que fue su primera vez no lo voy a negar estaba nervioso deseaba que todo saliera como ella lo soñó o mejor.

La veo dormir es tan hermosa soy el hombre que escogió para compartir su vida aun me resulta increíble que yo sea el único dueño de su corazón me siento tan dichoso de ello.

-Amor ¿Por qué estas despierto?- me dijo adormilada abrazándome.

-en ti lo feliz que me has hecho- respondí besándola.

-en una año es nuestra boda ya quiero que ese día llegue para no separarme nunca más de ti- dijo besándome.

-es lo que más deseo- correspondiendo el beso, se recostó sobre mi pecho

-Te amo- susurró y se quedo profundamente dormida.

-yo también te amo-

La boda será en un año me estoy en cada detalle aunque su mamá y amigas dicen que no es mi asunto como no si es mi boda, cuento los días para que mi sueño sea toda una realidad.

Si hace 8 años me hubieran dicho que hoy estaría con mi princesa no lo crearía se me hacia tan lejano eso pero ahora no tengo que pasar solo el 14 de febrero tengo el amor de mi vida para hacer más felices cada momento, se que cada día que comparta con ella la hare sentir como se merece como toda una princesa, ella llegó a mi vida para darle un giro mejor con su sola presencia hace palpitar mi corazón con velocidad y sobre todo el amor que nos tenemos es para siempre.

* * *

las canciones que utilice son:

**no veo la hora- **Noel Schajris

**Mi princesa-** David Bisbal

**Te vi venir**- Sin Bandera

**Te quiero tanto, tanto**- Ov7

Gracias a cada uno de su rws no saben los felices que me hace recibirlo espero contar con su rw otra vezjiji.

Hemarnixx sabes que te quiero y ojala que te haya gustado mi regalo.

**PrInCeSs MoOn-Light**

.


End file.
